In the case of wind turbines, in particular in the case of the azimuth drive thereof, the problem of squeaking brakes arises. From experience, the squeaking of the brake occurs after only a relatively short operating duration of the brake and is caused by dirt on the brake pads, this dirt being formed in particular from metallic abrasion debris which is worked into the brake pads again as a result of the high brake pressure. This gives rise to a so-called glazing on the brake pads which takes the form of plaque or a continuous surface made predominantly of iron oxide residues. Squeaking noises arise particularly commonly in azimuth brakes because, as is known, the wind tracking of the nacelle is commonly performed with slipping brakes in order to dampen the rotational movement.
It is known that, in the case of squeaking azimuth brakes, the brake pads must be cleaned. Because of the installation position of the brake calipers with the brake pads, it is necessary for this purpose for the brake calipers to be dismounted and for access to be provided to the brake pads in this manner.
In the field of automotive engineering, for disc brakes in motor vehicles, it has become known from DE 103 36 984 A1 to provide, for disc brakes, a retention device with multiple scraper elements for the purpose of collecting the brake dust that is generated. The intention of this is to prevent a deterioration of the visual appearance of the wheel rim and the associated depreciation in value of the motor vehicle.
DE 198 49 790 C2 discloses a brake pad for a friction brake of a rail vehicle. This friction brake has a scraper which is mounted in a groove and which has a protruding lamella in order to provide a scraper for brake abrasion debris which acts in both directions of rotation.
U.S. patent application publication 2009/0071770 A1 discloses a dirt scraper for a disc brake. The dirt scraper, by means of a heat-sensitive device, bears against the brake disc at low temperatures and is lifted from the brake disc at relatively high temperatures.